An electrical generator used in the field of electrical power generation includes a stator winding having a large number of conductors or stator bars that are pressed into slots in a base body, in particular, a laminated stator core or a rotor body. Such an electrical generator represents a very expensive and long-term investment. Its failure not only endangers the power equipment itself but may also result in very severe service reduction due to the down time associated with repair.
To avoid such a condition, diagnostic systems have been developed for early identification of defects. Due to the very high voltages within the generator, diagnostic systems for generators typically use sensor technology that avoids electrically conducting wires that could cause arcing to ground if they are deployed on a structure that is at a high voltage. For example, sensing signals within generators have been conveyed by optical conductors, such as by glass fibers.